SOFIA THE FIRST ADVENTURES BEYOND THE KINGDOM
by carla sandria
Summary: the world is in danger once again the main 5 along with their new friends must race aganist time to find an ancient artifact before it falls into the wrong hands and nelia and her team are already 2 steps ahead can sofia carla and their friends save the world before it is sucked into eternal darkness and they to it in time or will they fail to save the world R&R includes suspense r
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Sofia the first adventures beyond enchantia

ch 1 the plot starts

* * *

it was a beautiful day in enchantia the sun was shining and the birds were singing

aaah it is a good thing school was canceled today it is such a beautiful day said sofia

yeah i am king king roland gave candice and i the day off said dorrie

yeah look at this AMAZING scenery said amber

we better enjoy this as long as we can because every time we try to rest we need to save the day said\

candice

she is right said james

yeah right said amber

well i do not believe in that said sofia

hold up kids queen scarlett wishes to see you said baileywick and from what she told me is is trouble is on the

horizon

ok said sofia

common let's go said amber

hello kids said queen scarlett it's not a mission but an adventure

HUH said everyone

i mean 50% adventure and 50% mission she explained

what do we need to do asked dorrie

nelia and her forces they have teamed up with another elder council and they are hunting for a artifact which

will end the world said scarlett

what artifact is this asked dorrie

i do not know it is an ancient machine of some sort no one knows what it is and it needs 3 ancient items to

run it also it can destroy everything in it's path it is only the strongest every 1000 years the the 1000 year

period is up said scarlett

so it is race aganist time said sofia

we need to get moving said james

not only that it is also protecting a creature so invisible yet so huge 300 times larger than this caste itself if

the machine wakes up the horrid creature it will suck the world into eternal darkness and they is no stopping

it there is one thing but it has been lost to time said scarlett

how will we find it asked amber

here is a piece of paper you need to find the answer to this riddle when you go to those places said scarlett as

everyone read it

i am in a kingdom born from another kingdom that kingdom came from an empire in ancient times i am 

located at the heart yet i move changing my location i have settled in a town of 2 kingdoms yet no one 

recognize me for what i truly mean

so what is that place asked sofia

i have never heard of such place said roland

maybe it doesn't exist asked james

i think it is in the kingdom of sodor said sofia

very well baileywick arrange a carriage for amber james sofia dorrie and candice to take them to sodor

and inform their king and queen that my children along with dorrie and candice are coming said roland

yes my king said baileywick as he was doing his orders


	2. Chapter 2 prologue part two

Sofia the first adventures beyond enchantia

ch 1 the plot starts pt 2

* * *

while sofia and the others were riding in a carriage everyone had one thing on their mind what is the answer to

the riddle or how are we gonna save the world

i am in a kingdom born from another kingdom that kingdom came from an empire in ancient times i am

located at the heart yet i move changing my location i have settled in a town of 2 kingdoms yet no one 

recognize me for what i truly mean

i don't get it why sodor it is the kingdom of magic said amber

surely the royals must know anything said james

i have read somewhere that princess carla and her friends from applewood sodor city and sheet rock hills they

literally know everything that goes on maybe she knows the riddle said dorrie

i guess so what's sodor like asked candice

permission to speak your highness asked the driver

granted everyone said

sodor is a beautiful place with many gardens lakes woods and everything you can think off their rulers king

christopher queen lauren and ther family are mostly kind caring sodor is called the kingdom of magic because

magical things happen like spirits appearing the people of sodor every now and then have their dead family

members coming into their dreams said the driver

how do you know all this asked dorrie

my brother sir james he is one of the guards here at the castle i know the royal family i was called in every

then he said

so you were born here asked james

yes he said

perhaps you the the double kingdom town asked amber

yes he said

so it is actually real asked candice

yes it is and the town is called applewood he said

so do you know the answer to it asked james

i am afraid not my prince he said

why is applewood called the double kingdom town

we are here the driver said as he descended towards the castle then they heard a voice

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I PRESENT YOU PRINCE JAMES PRINCESS AMBER PRINCESS SOFIA OF ENCHANTIA

AND LADY DORRIE COOPER AND HER SISTER LADY CANDICE COOPER OF THE HOUSE OF COUSMOURNE


End file.
